The invention relates generally to ball and socket joints, and more particularly to automotive control arm links having insert molded ball and socket joints.
An object of the present invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and vehicle control arm links, for example steering and suspension linking members, and methods therefor that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and methods therefor that are economical and reliable.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and methods therefor that are non-corrosive or at least have reduced corrosion.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and methods therefor that are less susceptible to wear.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and methods therefor that are less susceptible to contamination, for example by particulate matter or debris.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and methods therefor that require little or no machining during manufacture.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and methods therefor require little or no lubrication.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and methods therefor having little or no tolerance stack-up.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and methods therefor having improved performance.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and methods therefor having improved angulation and/or rotation.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and methods therefor having reduced mass and inertia.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints made of plastic materials, preferably in insert molding operations.
It is still another object of the invention to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and methods therefor that are biased in a particular configuration, for example balls that tend to be self-centering in the socket.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and methods therefor that are self-sealing without the requirement of sealing members, for example without plastic boot seals used in the prior art.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket joints and methods therefor that are discretely positionable.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel vehicle control arm links and methods therefor comprising a plastic ball with a connecting member coupled thereto disposed and pivotally retained in a plastic socket.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel ball and socket combinations and methods therefor comprising a plastic ball molded and pivotally retained in a socket, or a plastic socket molded about a ball to pivotally retain the ball therein.